Eternamente
by lasayo
Summary: One-shot ZoRo. Escuchó unos pasos, pesados, detras suyo. Se giró lentamente y vió al kenshi peliverde, con una expresión dura, impasible. Pero lo que no sabia, era que una gran cantidad de sentimientos y emociones se agolpaban en el interior del chico, e iban hacerlo estallar.


Bueno, si, todo el rollo de siempre. One Piece no me pertenece y bla bla bla... Disfrutad del fic! XD

**One-Shot: **_**Eternamente.**_

Ennies Lobby. Esta era la base de la Marina, totalmente en llamas, que estaban dejando atrás. Después de una ardua batalla se encontraron en un callejón sin salida, no tenian escapatoria. Pero una voz que conocían muy bien les habia salvado, llamándoles desde el mar. El último nakama que faltaba para estar todos los Mugiwaras.

El Going Merry.

Ahora, navegaban por las aguas en calma de vuelta a Water7. Todos ellos sentían sus cuerpos cansados, pero no por ello los Mugiwara iban a detener su tipico ajetreo.

Luffy y Chopper, buscaban a Usopp, que hasta hacía un momento estaba con ellos. Sogeking justificó su ausencia de una forma absurda, y Sanji le enseñaba los dientes para que dejase el 'alter-ego'.

Robin, mientras tanto, recorría la cubierta inferior tranquilamente, evocando todos los recuerdos que alli habian sucedido. En ese mismo lugar, se auto-invitó a la banda, y, por tanto, empezó a formar parte de aquella pequeña, pero acogedora y risueña, familia. Acarició el mástil mayor con la yema de sus dedos, dándole gracias, en un susurro, al Merry. Después, se dirigió a las escaleras que la llevaban al piso superior, el nivel donde se encontraba la cocina. Encaminó, lentamente, sus pasos a la popa del barco. Una vez allí, se apoyó en la barandilla, dejando que el aire le impactase en las mejillas. Sonrió.

Se sentía libre.

Escuchó unos pasos, pesados, detras suyo. Se giró lentamente y vió al kenshi peliverde, con una expresión dura, impasible. Pero lo que no sabia, era que una gran cantidad de sentimientos y emociones se agolpaban en el interior del chico, e iban hacerlo estallar.

Ella se acercó a Zoro lentamente, mientras él solo observaba sus movimientos. Cuando Robin se colocó delante del joven, le miró a los ojos, y la morena vio en los ojos ajenos miedo, temor, preocupación. Pero no por su propia persona, si no por otra muy importante para él. Zoro vió en los de ella su tipico brillo de siempre. Nada más. El kenshi sentía que iba a explotar. Necesitaba saberlo.

-Kenshi-san, ¿Ocurre... - Sin darle tiempo a acabar a Robin, el peliverde cogió, y estiró, bruscamente, con su mano derecha, la solapa del cuello del vestido de ella, ese vestido negro que se le ceñia como su propia piel, resaltándo todas sus sinuosas curvas. Acercándo su rostro al de la ojiazul, le reprochó, con un tono de voz algo alto:

-¿Como pudiste llegar a pensar que te rechazaríamos solo por tu pasado? -Robin apoyó su mano izquierda en el brazo que la sujetaba del vestido. -¡El pasado no cambia el futuro, si no que tu futuro lo decides tú! ¡Y mucho menos afectará de la forma en la que te vemos! ¡Tú eres tú, Robin, eso no lo dudes nunca! - Ella se sentía abrumada por todas las palabras dichas por Zoro. Él se relajó notablemente, y soltó a Robin, bajando la mano por su brazo, en una suave caricia, hasta llegar a su mano, donde entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

Rompió la distancia que habia entre sus cuerpos, hasta el punto de que sus pechos se tocaban. El peliverde, con su mano libre, recogió un mechón azabache de aquella melena detrás de la oreja de la arqueóloga.

-Lo que haya ocurrido en el pasado no cambia la forma en la que yo te veo, Robin. Para mi, siempre serás esa Robin que se coló en nuestro barco... -Zoro tragó salvia, nervioso.- Siempre serás... La Robin de la que yo me enamoré. - A pesar de estar terriblemente nervioso, el kenshi no apartaba los ojos de los de Robin, a los que les temblaba, ligeramente, el brillo, debido a todas las emociones en un solo día.

Entonces, la morena se echó a llorar, con todas sus defensas, que habia ido construyendo a lo largo de veinte años, por los suelos. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del peliverde, mientras que este no sabia exactamente que hacer. Finalmente, rodeó con sus fuertes brazos a la arqueóloga, en un intento de calmarla. Robin se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a la chaqueta amarilla del kenshi, arañándole la espalda ligeramente. Zoro, cuando notó que ella ya se habia calmado ligeramente, la apartó de su cuerpo para mirarla a los ojos. Llevó una de sus manos a la barbilla de la ojiazul, mientras sus rostros se acercaban lentamente, sin prisa, y sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

Cuando sus labios se conocieron, notaron que algo dentro de sus corazones se liberaba. Ambos cerraron los ojos, no eran necesarios. Los primeros vaivenes fueron timidos, luego más atrevidos. La chica entrelazaba sus dedos entre el pelo verde de Zoro. El kenshi, con su pulgar, limpió una furtiva lágrima que descendía por la mejilla (**- Se escribe asi, Cata, asi...)** de la morena, haciéndola desaparecer. Cuando separaron sus labios, Zoro besó suavemente la frente de Robin, y esta notó como sus ojos se volvian a anegar en lágrimas. Estrechó entre sus brazos a la arqueóloga, en un intento de no ponerse él tambien a llorar. Respiró hondo, y se calmó. Entonces, escuchó la suave voz de Robin.

-Entonces... Tú tampoco cambies jamás, Zoro. -El nombrado sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su nombre dicho por los labios de la morena, pero sonrió. Deshaciendo el abrazo, juntaron sus frentes, y rieron, felices.

Ninguno de los dos cambiaría. Esa era la promesa que habian hecho sin palabras. Da igual los peligros que hubiese que afrontar, o los problemas que resolver. Lo harían juntos.

_Eternamente._

**Fin**

Kyaa! Me ha quedado extremadamente ñoño XD Se que Cata, que anda por el otro lado de la pantalla, me va a estar leyendo, y que va a llenar toda su habitación de arcoiris, asi que... Toma! *Le da una fregona* Para que lo limpies!

Ale, y para los que también hayais llenado vuestra habitación de arcoiris... Dejadme review, y todo quedará como antes ;D

Lasayo!


End file.
